Level Up
by Rokudou Mukuro
Summary: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi. A veces el bebé es otro. SHOUNEN-AI.


**Título: L**evel **U**p**.**

**Pareja:**_Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi_

**B**eelzebub es propiedad indiscutible de Tamura Ryuuhei.

**Advertencias:** Contenido homo-homo. Un beso entre dos chicos. Lenguaje vulgar. OOC.

**Comentarios:** Es el primer fanfic de Beelzebub que escribo, soy una gran fan de este manga (y ahora del anime hasta que failee) y de Oga Tatsumi; y como enferma chica que soy me he atrevido a violar la sanidad de los lectores de este manga haciendo una historia de contenido homo-homo del protagonista y su befo.

* * *

Si bien ahora mismo tenía ganas de atravesarle el recto con la escoba, no lo hizo, se contuvo, y es que sencillamente a estas alturas Furuichi sabe que no importa lo que diga o haga; el cerebro de Oga está hecho mierda. Para ser sinceros duda que en algún momento de la vida de Tatsumi, el órgano como tal, haya estado en buenas condiciones. Podría jurar que el nuevo papá del rey demonio nació sin esa parte en su cabeza y que le fue rellenada (para compensar el vacío) con dibujos de _Doraemon_ y muchas películas de ese tal Arnoldo Chuandagliere, o mejor para resumir: _basura_.

Pero centrándonos en la colosal estupidez de Oga, ¿es posible que ésta haya afectado absolutamente el sentido común ―que debe tener encerrado por allí― de él?; ¿de dónde saca que con un azadón los pupitres se limpian mejor?

¡Jesús!, existen límites de lo imbécil que se puede ser.

― ¿Q-que c-crees q-que e-estas h-haciendo _bastardo_? ― y extrañamente la última palabra le ha salido sin traba alguna.

Conteniendo el enojo, puede Takayuki lidiar o al menos intentar hacerlo con Tatsumi. Desde que recuerda, porque la verdad es que ha probado por todos los medios borrar cada escena, situación y caras –de terceros― en las que ha sido participe gracias a Oga, las cosas siempre han sido así.

Él explota, parlotea sobre lo mal que ha hecho Tatsumi, aumenta un nivel más su gastritis y el omeprazol en el bolsillo de su pantalón siempre le aguardara allí.

Por eso mejor opta, el día de hoy, dejar que la paciencia (que quien sabe de dónde ha sacado) se abra paso para solucionar el problema.

― Pero, ¿qué dices? Estoy limpiando, ¿qué ya te quedaste ciego como un topo, Furuichi? ― la expresión ingenua y esa sonrisa tiburona en Oga hacen que la entereza de Takayuki comience a evaporarse como el hielo frente al infernal verano.

Quiere, desea, anhela ahora estampar el puño en esa carita alegre, pero no, no es buena idea; y no porque tema a que su estimado cavernícola se lo regrese si no porque seguro le dolería más a él que al mismo Tatsumi.

― No es tan mala idea, si no dejas ninguno entero no hay nada que limpiar. Bien Oga, hasta que usas esa cabezota para algo que no sea reventarle la boca a uno de esos delincuentes ― la opción idónea es aprovechar los destrozos del papá del rey demonio.

Quién sabe, sin objeto que fregar el tiempo muerto aumenta; quizás tenga la oportunidad de ir a dar un par de vueltas frente a algún café del centro o caminar por la playa con la intención de (pavonearse de su exuberante beldad y sexappel –inexistente-) encontrarse alguna linda chica que quiera acompañarle.

― Perfecto, entonces me largo ― arrojando las cosas, Furuichi se gira para así darle la espalda a Oga, sin la menor intención de siquiera decirle un amable _adiós_, a según él porque el hijo de puta no se lo merece.

Al instante en que intenta salir por la puerta más próxima del salón, siente como su preciada y breve libertad corre por los pasillos de esa pulcra escuela, que no tiene punto de parangón algún con la anterior, dejándole atrás mientras se ríe de él.

― ¿Eh? ― es el momento justo en el que quisiera maldecir a la progenitora de Satán.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas, Furuichi_-kun_? ― el agregado a su nombre le hace identificar que precisamente su amadísimo amigo no parece muy conforme con la idea de dejarlo allí con el desorden.― ¿piensas abandonarme?, qué miserable, dejándome el trabajo a mí, ¿es eso a lo que llamas amigo?

Enserio, ¿cómo hace ese infeliz para hacer que con cada palabra se le desarticule 3 mm más la articulación temporomandibular?, ¿CÓMO?, y es que tiene que estar de joda porque lo que dice no tiene sentido alguno; ahora resulta que él es el malo, tanto que arrastró a su inocente amigo ―doble ahá― a un castigo que ni bien merecía.

Sin aguantar un instante más tomo del cuello de la camisa al otro.

― ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¡Es por tu culpa que estamos aquí ―y no entiendo porque jodidos yo también― limpiando los putos bancos!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Me estás robando valioso tiempo de ligue Oga maldito! ― probablemente, solo un poquito, el palabrerío de Furuichi sería capaz de tocar hondo en Tatsumi, pero solo basta con verle esa cara de bebé y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tiene para percatarse de que le ha valido un pepino lo dicho por Takayuki.

Y justamente esa faz es la que le crispa los nervios al autoproclamado playboy, provocando que haga corto circuito.

Es inútil.

Razonar con piedras.

― ¿Ah? ― justo ahora Oga no sabe que viene, pensaba que seguirían gritándose y su amigo terminaría en una esquina sollozando mientras enjuagaba uno de los trapos usados para limpiar. Pero solo le soltó y volvió a tomar una de las escobas para regresar a barrer.

No le importó, en verdad que no le importaba; si Furuichi no tenía nadamás que decir entonces es porque no había nada que decir. Pero, ¿por qué algo no estaba bien?

Se rasco la cabeza, miró al techo un minuto para después desviar la vista hacia el punto donde se encontraba Beel. El pequeño no notó la pequeña disputa entre ambos, parecía demasiado entretenido con quien sabe qué cosa en la mano, por un instante le entró la curiosidad por saber qué era _eso_ que traía el bebé pero mejor tiró su indagación a la basura. Si el mocoso estaba bien con eso, él también.

Esos breves momentos le sirvieron de nada, todavía estaba allí esa incomodidad de minutos atrás y Takayuki seguía sin decir nada.

― ¡Argh!, qué porquería, a este paso no voy a terminar nunca. Y todo es por tu culpa Furuichi eres demasiado lento, solo estorbas ― dijo alto y agregándole un tono fastidiado e irascible, para hacer notar su clara irritación.

Ante esto Takayuki dejó de mecer la escoba para volverse y mirar a Oga.

― Lárgate ― ante ese rostro serio, impávido, no pudo replicar. Daba la impresión de que lo que hablaba Tatsumi no era ninguna clase de broma.

Alzó la ceja.

― ¿Qué estorbo?, ¿un tipo increíble como yo? ― bien, entiende, pero incluso si ya lo ha comprendido no va a dejar que ese malcriado haga lo que le plazca.

Primero le hace perder su tiempo limpiando allí, solo porque se le antojó sacarle la mierda a un par de sujetos que no quisieron arrodillarse ante él después de haberlo escuchado recitar el peor chiste habido y por haber en este mundo. Luego cuando intentó zafarse del aseo, el mismo Oga usó sus peores tácticas para hacerle desistir de tal idea. Y por último el rompe quijadas, el bastardo sin corazón (aparente) se estaba tratando de remendar muy a su estilo, y así reparar un poco del daño hecho.

_Quédate porque quiero. Intentas escapar ¿eh?, pero no te voy a dejar. Ahora estás triste y eso me incomoda así que mejor vete._

Lo anterior es un breve resumen de sus múltiples situaciones, ya no sabía si Beel era el bebé o Tatsumi. Pero eso sí, él no era su madre para aguantarle sus idioteces.

― Ya cierra la boca y termina de fregar ― ignorándole nuevamente volvió a barrer.

Oga no dijo nada, se quedó callando mirando con asombro (que ni el mismo notó) a su amigo.

Tomó por inercia uno de los trapos, levantó un par de pupitres que había tirado en su intento fallido por limpiarlos con el azadón y se dispuso a trabajar también.

Por algún raro motivo ya no se sentía incomodo.

― Después de clases ― soltó sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.― iremos por esas nuevas papas que vi la otra vez.

Furuichi se limitó a rodar los ojos y sonreír amargamente.

― No tengo dinero ― soltó.

Una vez más volvió el silencio.

Ni siquiera bebé Beel estaba haciendo ruido, de hecho ahora mismo estaba dormido.

― ¡¿Qué? ¿No acababas de decir que tenías planeado ir a buscar alguna tipa? ¿cómo pensabas hacerle, Furuichi? ― no tardó absolutamente ni un momento y Oga ya tenía sacudiendo Takayuki del cuello.

Éste por su parte solo atinó a reírse descontroladamente.

Y fue hasta que Tatsumi se calmó que le soltó. Pero sin alejarse de él.

― Ve por el a tu casa ― susurró con la cabeza abajo.

― Si quieres que vaya, entonces tienes que hacer algo antes Oga ― no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

Le gustaba verlo de esa manera; al perro salvaje, al indomable demonio.

Algo que seguramente nadie más lo haría.

― Te mataré si no vas ― pudo escuchar como las palabras y esas manos que ahora mismo le sujetaban la camisa temblaban.― Me importa una mierda si eso despierta a bebé Beel.

Terminó por decir para enseguida juntar esos húmedos y ―para incredulidad de todos, e incluso de él mismo― dulces labios con los suyos.

― Soy un playboy Oga, no tu mandadero ― sonrío burlonamente al ver el rostro abochornado del Tatsumi. Era tan divertido ver como esos ojos bestiales se tornaban inocentes y hasta adorables; y esa sonrisa asesina se borraba por completo unos instantes. ― Tsk, deja de abusar de mi bolsillo.

Pero iría, porque no había ninguna chica en este planeta que fuera más anormalmente lindo que el papá de ese pequeño diablillo.

― ¡Ha!, ¿viste eso bebé Beel? ― clamó Oga como si hubiese ganado el campeonato internacional de algo.

_No creo que sea conveniente que nos vea haciendo 'eso' imbécil_

Suspiró, al instante se le vino una idea; tal vez cambiar de lugar con el _nuevo_ y _mejorado_ Mikki no era tan mala idea, después de todo a ese infeliz las ganas de meterle a Oga otra cosa ―más que simples golpes― era clarísima. Y por la fuerza obtenida, sería interesante ver si a Tatsumi le vuelve a dar por arrastrar a sus amigos a un castigo inaudito.

**F**IN**.**

**

* * *

**

_Any Reviews?_


End file.
